


Hedgehog

by lrhaboggle



Category: Wicked - All Media Types
Genre: Cute, F/F, Fluffy, Funny, Hedgehogs, Magic Gone Wrong, Oz - Freeform, Shiz, Weird, animal - Freeform, dang it Galinda, hedgehog kisses, kiss, spell gone wrong
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-15
Updated: 2019-04-15
Packaged: 2020-01-13 17:07:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,091
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18473344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lrhaboggle/pseuds/lrhaboggle
Summary: Following a mispronounced spell, Elphaba and Galinda find themselves in a very awkward situation. Leave it to Galinda, though, to try and lighten the mood even when trapped in the body of a small, furry Animal.





	Hedgehog

"Oz! Is this thing on?" Galinda asked herself as she tried, yet again, to make her wand work. She was pretty sure that she was saying the spell correctly but, for some reason, every time she tried to cast the charm, nothing would happen. She rapped the wand against her hand. Nothing. She waved it in a large circle a few times. Still nothing. She heaved an angry sigh before swishing it back and forth in annoyance. Still nothing!

"Oh! Hodge podge!" she cursed under her breath as she continued to swing the wand around aimlessly. All at once, then, a jet of white light shot from the tip of her wand and hit her vanity mirror. It quickly ricocheted back at her, striking her square in the chest.

"Yowch!" she yelped as the white light knocked her off her bed. As she fell off her bed, she dropped her wand in the process, sending out yet another jet of white light. This time, though, it didn't just hit her vanity mirror. It hit her roommate, Elphaba Thropp.

Elphaba had been engrossed in her book one moment, and then surprised by the sound of her roommate's cry of pain in the next. Before she could even look up from her book, however, she was suddenly face to face with a stream of white light. It slammed right into her and suddenly, she began to feel... different. The world around her grew larger and larger every second, and she felt her body begin to change, shifting and bending into something far more compact than what she was used to. She also felt herself acquiring fur all over her whole body as she continued to shrink.

"What in Oz?" she tried to cry out, but she stopped almost at once because her voice sounded so high-pitched, like that of a mouse's.

When the change was finally done, Elphaba crawled tentatively to the end of her bed (realizing that she was now a quadrupedal creature instead of a bipedal one) and peered into the mirror hanging on the door of the closet standing about four feet away from the end of her bed. Without even meaning to, she shouted again, though just like the first time, it came out more like a squeak than a scream. This time, however, Elphaba hardly even noticed what she sounded like, because she was far too transfixed on what she looked like.

"Sweet Oz!" she breathed. "I'm a green-skinned, black-furred Hedgehog!" and so she was.

At that moment, Galinda came crawling around the corner of her bed. She was a pink-skinned, yellow-furred Hedgehog.

"Sweet Oz!" Elphaba breathed again as she looked down at Galinda from her perch upon her bed. Galinda looked sheepishly back up at her.

"Ooops. Guess I ought to be more careful what I say when I'm waving my wand around, eh?" she asked. Elphaba growled at her before carefully scuttling down the side of her bed to meet Galinda on the floor.

"Galinda Arduenna-Upland! I hope you're happy!" Elphaba snapped as soon as she and Galinda were standing nose to nose.

"I'm sorry, Elphie," Galinda's ears twitched unhappily.

"Is there any way to fix this?" Elphaba demanded, fur bristling as she spoke.

"I don't know," Galinda confessed. Elphaba growled at her again, but before she could speak, Galinda did offer up a suggestion.

"Maybe if we can climb back up on my bed, we can find the spell book I was trying to use! There might be some sort of reversal spell inside!" she offered. And though Elphaba was still mildly annoyed at what Galinda had done, because she had no other ideas herself, she was forced to agree.

A few stressful and intense minutes later, Elphaba and Galinda managed to drag their way up the side of Galinda's silky bedsheets.

"Please invest in something less slippery next time!" Elphaba panted as she and Galinda finally reached the top of Galinda's bed, their claw marks dotting the cloth all the way up to the top of the bed. Galinda looked about ready to complain about all the holes when she saw Elphaba's tired and annoyed face and thought the better of it. Instead, she made a beeline to her spell book, which was lying open on her pillow.

In the end, it appeared that there was no direct way to undo this sort of spell, but time alone would be more than sufficient.

"How long?" Elphaba demanded crossly.

"An hour," Galinda read. Elphaba gave another annoyed groan, but because Galinda knew that their condition would not last that much longer, she felt her spirits rise despite Elphaba's obvious dismay. Galinda looked at her with a pitying smile. She still felt bad about what she had done, but she no longer wished to see Elphaba looking so unhappy. This curse would reverse itself within time, they just needed to wait.

So while they waited, Galinda tried to cheer Elphaba up. She padded over to the angry green Hedgehog before bumping their noses together in something of a kiss. So taken aback and surprised was Elphaba that she quickly blushed a dark green before instinctively and reflexively curling herself up into a little black ball. Galinda was confused by this reaction. She hadn't meant to make Elphaba angrier! She had been trying to do the opposite! Galinda reached a tentative paw out and tapped Elphaba's back. In response, Elphaba uncurled herself and peeked out at Galinda. There was only a shy curiosity in her dark eye and Galinda heaved a small sigh of relief, glad to see that Elphaba wasn't mad. She smiled reassuringly at the green Hedgehog as she continued to unroll herself even further until they were both standing up and looking each other in the eye again. But before Galinda could speak to verbally reassure Elphaba, Elphaba had suddenly squeezed her eyes shut and thrust her face forward.

Once again, Elphaba and Galinda's noses touched, though Elphaba was a bit rougher because she'd been taking a shot in the dark. It was her way of awkwardly reciprocating Galinda's "kiss". Galinda, surprised, stood as still as a statue. As the realization of what was occurring sunk in, though, she began to blush just as badly as Elphaba. Elphaba, overtaken by shyness again, curled back up into a little ball, but Galinda could only laugh giddily to herself as the feeling of Elphaba's nose pressed up against hers lingered on long after the action was over. Maybe being a Hedgehog wasn't too bad after all.

**Author's Note:**

> AN: Based on more Gelphie fanart wherein our two leading ladies are turned into Hedgehogs. Once again, I cannot find that art and I apologize. I could've sworn it was on Deviantart, but I don't remember the artist's username, or the pictures' exact names! It's been so long since I've seen them! But it was a cute little comic nonetheless.


End file.
